Expensive Grass
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Scully loses her engagement ring in her front yard late one night after work.


**Expensive Grass**

**Rating: Teen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I never will.**

**Summary: Scully loses her engagement ring in her front yard late one night.**

**A/N: So this actually happened to me. I lost my class ring tonight while I was trying to get something out of the backseat of my car. I searched for that thing for like, two hours. I can't find it! :( For my best friend, Andrea. Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

She was exhausted by the time she got home. She sighed as she turned off her car and opened the door. The thought of a warm bath and a massage was making her grow weak at the knees. All she wanted to do was lock her car and run straight into her house, but she had an entire box of paperwork to carry inside. With her car keys tucked into her pocket, she opened the back door to her car and grabbed the box. As she stood and reached for the door to shut it, she felt the ring on her left hand slip. The sound of it hitting the grass seemed to echo across the front yard.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath. She dropped the box without a car and crouched low to the ground, passing her fingers lightly over the grass beneath her. She bit her bottom lip and began to grow nervous when she couldn't find it. It couldn't be hard to find it, it had only fallen so far from her. She reached for her cell phone and pressed the first button her finger touched, lighting up the area very poorly.

She passed her glowing phone over the grass, but still couldn't get a reflection from her ring. She sighed and closed her eyes, then saved her phone in her pocket. She refused to give up until she had her ring back on her finger. Standing, she grabbed the car door handle and flung it open. The automatic light on the carpeted ceiling came to life and provided much better lighting than her phone.

She crouched once again in an attempt to find her engagement ring, but couldn't. After five minutes of passing her fingers through the wet grass and squinting her eyes, she gave up and slammed the car door shut from her crouched position. She picked up the box once more and stomped into the house where she slammed the door shut. Mulder came out from the kitchen with a smile on his face, truly ecstatic to see her. When he saw her frustrated face, he moved quickly to take the box of paperwork from her.

"Stressful day," he asked softly.

"You could say that," she replied, tossing her car keys onto the coffee table in the living room and letting her purse fall onto the couch. "How was your day? Accomplish anything?"

"I managed to sort out some files, yes. I even started dinner for you." She couldn't help but smile.

"It smells good. Thank you." He took advantage of her relaxed state and came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and massaging gently.

"Tell you what... you go take a warm bath, get comfortable, and by the time you come back down, dinner will be on the table."

"Sounds amazing," she whispered. He slowly turned her around and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Thank you." She climbed the stairs to her bedroom where she rid herself of her coat, blouse, skirt, and heels. She gathered up her clothes, placed them in the hamper, then grabbed a hair clip from her bathroom counter and pinned up her soft red hair.

She drew herself a warm bath and finished getting undressed. She anticipated soaking in the warm water so much, she forgot where the bath towels were for a split second. With her black bra and panties scattered randomly on the bathroom floor, she stepped into the large bathtub and sighed as the hot water met her skin. She could feel the stress leave her body instantly and smiled.

A wonderful night was ahead of her and it had only just begun.

After a long, relaxing bath, she dried herself off with a soft towel and got dressed in a pair of small cotton shorts and a form fitting, spaghetti strap tank top. Her hair was still pinned up when she made her way downstairs and found dinner waiting for her on the table, as Mulder had promised. He was sitting at the table, waiting patiently for her to join him.

--

When dinner was over, they both cleaned the table and made their way upstairs to get ready for bed. Mulder took a quick shower as Scully brushed her teeth and brought their dirty clothes down to the laundry room. She fixed the sheets on their bed just in time for him to come out of the shower. He stepped into their room wearing only his pajama pants that hung low on his hips. He watched her from the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest.

Living with her certainly wasn't new to him, but the idea of it just sent his head reeling. Years ago, when they were just partners, the closest they ever got to living together was an undercover assignment. Now, it was real. They were real. He was in love with the woman who was smoothing out their bedsheets and he'd do anything for her. They were even getting married five months from now.

Even after her bath and eating dinner, she still looked tense. He noticed the way she smoothed the sheets down, over and over again, as if it weren't good enough for her. She only cleaned and obsessed over neatness when something was bothering her. Though, he couldn't figure out what. Was it him? Was it work? Was it the wedding that had her mind occupied?

He shook the thoughts from his head and carefully began approaching her. He caught her off guard by placing his hands on her hips and turning her around. She let out a small scream, but grew quiet when she realized it was Mulder. Her own hands pressed against his toned chest, traveling up and leaving a burning path to his shoulders. The skin on skin contact was almost too much to handle, even after all these years. Her tank top had lifted above his grip on her waist, exposing a patch of her soft, pale skin below her stomach. Her shorts barely covered anything, to make things worse.

"You seem tense," he whispered.

"And you would be correct." She locked her fingers together behind his neck, arching her chest toward his. "What do you suggest to relieve this... tension," she asked, leaning up on her toes to place tiny kisses down his neck. He lifted his arms and found bumps rising from his skin. His heart began to race as her lips descended to his chest.

With his arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, he fell on top of the bed and pinned her beneath him. Their lips met somewhere between the fall and when they met the bed. He settled between her legs and let his hands roam under her top, pushing it up enough to expose the right amount of pale skin to arouse him even more. All the mornings she spent running and playing tennis had kept her in shape the past years and he nearly growled at seeing her toned stomach in the dim light of their bedroom.

Reaching up, she unpinned her hair and it fanned out against her pillow. With his lips pressed against her neck, she tossed the hair clip aimlessly at the nightstand and clutched the bedsheets as tightly as possible. She knew this wouldn't last long if they didn't slow things down, and soon. Turning her head to the side, she caught a glimpse of her left hand and almost frowned at what she saw. No ring. She closed her eyes and fought the tears that were coming.

Her eyes popped open when she felt Mulder's hand grip the back of her knee and push her leg up. He pushed against her, getting closer than ever. She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed softly into his ear. His hand left the back of her knee and trailed up her leg, past her thigh, and gripped the flimsy material of her shorts.

"Is this what you had in mind," she asked, just before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Most certainly."

--

She woke up to sunlight. The blinds were pushed back and the bedroom window was open. The summer breeze poured in and she sighed against her pillow. She rolled over slowly and arched in the bed, stretching her arms above her head and yawning.

Mulder wasn't next to her, but she figured he was downstairs, cooking breakfast maybe. She sat up in the bed slowly, looking around the bedroom and finding her shirt and shorts on complete opposite sides of the room. She smiled and picked up her clothes, getting dressed again. She fixed the bed and stopped suddenly, hearing something very unusual from outside.

She ran to the window and saw Mulder was outside, shirtless, with a push lawn mower. Her eyes grew wide and her heart seemed to wedge itself in her throat.

"Mulder, stop!"

She slammed her fist against the window when she realized he couldn't hear her. She turned sharply on her heels and ran for the stairs, making it down into the living room in record time. To her, it didn't seem fast enough. She swung open the front door and ran down the steps of their front porch.

"Mulder!"

He was dangerously close to where she had parked her car the night before and where her ring had slipped from her finger. Without thinking, she ran from her stop and wrapped her arms around Mulder, knocking them both to the ground. She could feel the cut grass stick to her hands and bare legs as she crawled off of Mulder and searched the area with her fingertips.

"No, no, no!"

"Scully?"

"Oh my God, no," she whispered, panicking as she slammed her hands down on the grass, desperate to find her ring. She lost her balance on the balls of her feet and fell back on her butt. She put her head in her hands and shook her head. "I can't believe this. I can't fucking-"

"Scully!"

"What?!"

"Looking for this?"

Her head popped up from her hands and her eyes fell on the ring, almost glowing in the sunlight. The smile on Mulder's face was priceless.

"What- how did you..."

"I saw it in the grass. You're lucky I saw it, or else we'd have some pretty expensive grass mulch."

* * *

**A/N: It probably sucked, but whatev. I haven't written a Mulder/Scully one-shot in FOREVER. FIRST FIC AS AN 18 YEAR OLD! WHOOO! Review and let me know if you think i'll ever find my ring again. LOL**


End file.
